Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is a song from the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. It is sung by Anna in 3 different ages; 5, 9, and 15. Lyrics 5-Year-Old Anna: ( giggles/speaking) Elsa? (knocks) (singing) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door, It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... 8-Year-Old Elsa: (speaking) Go away, Anna. 5-Year-Old Anna: (singing) Okay, bye. 9-Year-Old Anna: (laughs, knocks) (singing) Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Joan.) It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) 15-Year-Old Anna: (knocks/speaking) Elsa? (singing) Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, Just let me in We only have each other, It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? (Sighs) Trivia *Before the Final script, there were minor differences. **Instead of "Just let me in," it was "Please let me in." Also, instead of "Just you and me," it was "It's just you and me." *The line "Hang in there, Joan" has been suggested to be anything but a distraction in terms of subtext: Anna is in a sense really saying, "Hang in there, Elsa." Ballad writer Leonard Cohen described Joan of Arc as "a cold and lonesome heroine", much like Elsa. Both were accused of sorcery, and both would find fire to be their nemesis. (This is due to elemental affiliation in Elsa's case, much like the aquatic creatures who were also threatened in The Little Mermaid). *While beautifully-rendered, the painting of Joan of Arc is historically inaccurate. Joan never used a shield in battle, and instead should have been carrying her standard: a large white banner depicting the Risen Jesus Christ flanked by angels with the words "JESUS MARIA". The standard may have been omitted to avoid any overt religious imagery. *Elsa provides a tacit answer to this song during her own number, "Let It Go", as one of the very first things she does is build a snowman. *As a child, Anna is voiced by two of the film crew's daughters: first, she is voiced by Katie Lopez, daughter of songwriters Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and then, she is voiced by Agatha Lee Monn, daughter of director Jennifer Lee. *Despite the song's cheerful title and tone in the beginning, the song is quite sad and tragic, as many sad events took place during this song, the deteriorating friendship of Elsa and Anna, their growing loneliness due to being isolated from society and each other and the death of their parents, which left them both orphaned, sad and alone. *All the speaking lines (with the exception of "Go away, Anna.") are cut in the soundtrack version of the song. *At the end of the film, you can hear the instrumental reprise of the song along with For the First Time in Forever (known as Epilogue) while everyone in Arendelle is skating and in the credits. It can also be heard on the DVD's main menu with a sort of "mash-up" between "For the First Time in Forever." The Do You Wanna Build a Snowman instrumental reprise could be a reference to how at the end the sister were finally reconecting. *There has been many internet parodies of "Do you want to build a snowman?" focusing on an alternative response from Elsa in song. For example, "Of course I want to build a snowman", or "Yes, I want to build a snowman". There are several non-''Frozen'' parodies of the song as well. *When Anna was asking Elsa "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she was actually asking to reconnect with her and be best friends again. Gallery Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-819.jpg|5-year-old Anna: Elsa? (sings) Do you want to build a snowman? Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o5 1280.png|''Come on, let's go and play!'' Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o6 1280.png|''I never see you anymore.'' DYWBAS4.png|''Come out the door. It's like you've gone away.'' Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o7 1280.png|(5-year-old Anna playing with her dolls of herself and Elsa) We used to be best buddies. Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o8 1280.png|''And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o9 1280.png|''Do you want to build a snowman?'' Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o10 1280.png|''It doesn't have to be a snowman...'' 8-year old Elsa: Go away, Anna. Anna: Okay, bye. Young Elsa afraid.png 2014-01-12 06.02.07 am.png|King: The gloves will help. See? Conceal it... 8-year old Elsa: ... Don't feel it. Both: Don't let it show. LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|9-year-old Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? DYWBAS7.png|''I think some company is overdue.'' DYWBAS8.png|''I started talking to the pictures on the walls.'' Hang in there, Joan. DYWBAS9.png|''It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms.'' 2014-01-12 05.55.09 am.png|''Just watching the hours tick by.'' 2014-01-12 05.55.31 am.png|Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock 2014-01-12 06.04.21 am.png|12-year old Elsa: I'm scared! It's getting stronger! King: Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down 12-year old Elsa: No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't want to hurt you. 2014-01-12 06.02.27 am.png Fifteenyearsoldannainthedoor.png 2014-01-12 05.49.45 am.png|15-year old Anna: See you in two weeks. 2014-01-12 05.50.05 am.png|18-year old Elsa bidding her parents a farewell TeenElsa to parents.jpg|18-year old Elsa: Do you have to go? Frozenkingandqueen.jpg|King: You'll be fine, Elsa. Frozen-image-frozen-36165678-960-640.jpg 2014-01-12_06.02.43_am.png 2014-01-12 06.03.00 am.png 2014-01-12 06.03.16 am.png 2014-01-12 06.03.29 am.png 588425457880864.jpg Annaknockthedoor.png|15-year-old Anna: Elsa? Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage. And I'm trying to. Sadanna.png|''I'm right out here for you. Just let me in.'' Annafuneraldressr.jpg|''We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?'' 2013-12-03 08.52.03 pm.png|''Do you want to build a snowman?'' 2014-01-12 05.50.39 am.png Elsa's loss.jpg Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs